Wanna screw around?
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Sexy one-shot sobre cómo podría haber ido "esa" escena en el 3x1. Totalmente Caryl.


¿Y si Daryl le hubiera dicho que si? One-shot (por ahora, pensaba en que si les gustaba podía continuar un par de capítulos más) CARYL, ubicado en el cap 3x01.

-¿Quieres coger? – le preguntó luego de que terminara con el masaje, con esa sonrisa coqueta que conocía solo él, aunque claro, era solo porque le encantaba ver la forma en que él se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso. Daryl Dixon bajando todas sus defensas y mostrando nerviosismo ante ella.

-Sí. –dijo él con seguridad y se acercó a ella. Aunque sabía que era broma (realmente esperaba que lo fuera), siempre se preguntaba qué diría o haría ella si él le respondiera que sí.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y no supo qué decir mientras él seguía acercándose. Su respiración se aceleraba y no sabía muy bien si retroceder o no.

Segundos después él se rio, alejándose mientras ella se componía. Era solo una broma. –Vamos, mujer, a dormir.

Y aunque sí, era un juego, una parte de ella siempre esperaba que le dijera que sí. Su parte irracional, aquella que ignoraba el hecho de que algo así podía arruinar su amistad, porque aunque sí, él le gustaba, el cariño que sentía por él era más grande, la necesidad de tenerlo siempre cerca (aunque fuera como amigo), era más fuerte, y tenía claro que él no podía sentir lo mismo que ella. Pero le había dicho que sí, y por un momento pensó que era cierto, su nerviosismo y ansiedad se dispararon y no sabía qué hacer. Estuvo en una lucha entre el miedo que la hacía querer que fuera mentira, y el deseo de que fuera verdad. Solo cuando él se rio fue que se dio cuenta de que su deseo por hacerlo era más grande que el miedo. Qué decepción.

Fue extraña la sensación que le provocó, poder ponerla nerviosa al menos una vez él, ver la profundidad de sus ojos, su respiración acelerándose, mientras él la miraba fijamente. ¿Acaso le gustaba ponerla así? Se dio cuenta de que sí, sí le gustaba, pero no dejaba de ser un juego. Y Dios… Daryl Dixon tenía aún el alma de un niño al que los juegos podían llamarle la atención…

Ahí comenzó la tortura de Carol.

Esperó a que bajara del techo del autobús para irse juntos a sus celdas, y para ella no podía ser más incómodo.

Comenzó rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a él mientras caminaban. Nada raro. Pero para ella era una tortura, porque una barrera se había desplomado en su interior. Desde hacía tiempo había bloqueado cualquier pensamiento que tuviera de índole romántico o sexual (sobretodo sexual) con Daryl.

Llegaron al bloque C y Carol entró en su celda, girándose para despedirse de Daryl, quien había entrado a la celda tras ella.

-Entonces… ¿cogemos? –preguntó, con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Pff… gracioso. –dijo ella, tratando de disimular al máximo que en realidad era lo que más quería en ese momento. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –respondió él, decepcionado de no haber logrado causar la misma reacción en Carol otra vez. Pero ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

Tras luchar por dormir durante las últimas 4 horas, por fin Carol había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Eran las 4 am y sintió un movimiento en su celda. Sabía que no era un Walker, pues solían ser más ruidosos, así que no abrió los ojos, pensando que solo había sido su imaginación. Quiso seguir durmiendo pero sintió a alguien primero apoyándose en su cama y luego acercándose a ella.

Instintivamente agarró el cuchillo que tenía bajo su almohada con rapidez para defenderse.

-¡Eh! Soy yo. –susurró Daryl, sosteniendo su mano por sobre su cabeza, presionándola sobre la cama.

La respiración de Carol estaba agitada, su pecho se levantaba cada vez más bruscamente. Y no, no era por el susto, sino por lo que pasaba. Ella acosta boca arriba. Daryl arrodillado en la cama, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. Daryl sosteniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza. ¿Podía Daryl estar más sexy que en ese momento?

-Me asustaste. –le dijo, mientras soltaba el cuchillo que aún sostenía. -¿Qu… qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó al darse cuenta de que en realidad no había algún tipo de razón lógica para estar encima de ella.

-Yo… me preguntaba… si querías tener sexo. –le dijo, con su voz áspera, y sosteniendo todavía su mano.

Carol no supo qué decir. Sabía que quería, y no sonaba como una de sus bromas, pero ¿y si lo era? ¿y si le decía que sí y él se echaba a reír? ¿y si echaba todo a perder? Permaneció en silencio mientras sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte y su respiración prácticamente incontrolable.

-Tienes que decir algo… algunos nos tomamos la falta de respuesta como una respuesta afirmativa. –le dijo, recostándose un poco sobre ella, acercando su boca a la de ella, esperando que lo detuviera de alguna forma, esperando ver en sus ojos una negativa, esperando algún intento por soltar su mano. Nada. Carol no hizo ni dijo nada, y así, en esa posición, podía sentir el latir de su corazón cada vez más acelerado. Carol quería, y ahora él lo sabía.

-Da… Daryl… si es una de tus bromas ya no es graciosa. –le dijo, con voz temblorosa, tratando de evitar su mirada, pues sabía que él la conocía y que en sus ojos leería todo lo que no quería que viera.

-No lo es… si no quieres, solo tienes que decir que no. –le dijo, justo antes de besarla. Fue un beso corto, apenas rozaron sus labios, y mientras lo hacía, presionó un poco su cuerpo contra el de ella. Fue ahí que Carol se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, pudo sentirlo. La calidez de sus labios junto con la dureza de su entrepierna. Sí, Daryl estaba ahí, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella, su cuerpo aprisionándola, y no era broma.

Carol levantó su cuerpo, rozando su pecho contra el de él, sintiéndolo duro ahí abajo nuevamente, y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca. Y eso fue todo lo que Daryl necesitó, la luz verde que esperaba para avanzar.

Volvió a besarla, ahora profundizando más, jugando con sus labios, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, mientras llevaba la mano libre de Carol junto a la otra sobre su cabeza, quería tener el control y lo principal, quería que ella lo disfrutara.

Comenzó un camino de besos a través de su boca, su cuello, su hombro. Estaba todo tan silencioso, lo único que escuchaban eran los gemidos y jadeos que por más que intentaban controlar, no podían más que minimizarlos un poco.

La ropa se hacía cada vez más innecesaria. Daryl se quitó la camisa que traía, y poco a poco fue subiendo la blusa que Carol usaba de pijama, hasta sacarla completamente por su cabeza. Él solo se quedó arrodillado sobre ella, mirándola, parecía que se quedaría haciéndolo toda la vida, y la vergüenza que al principio sintió Carol, se transformó en pasión… nunca antes la habían mirado así, deseándola con tanta intensidad. Sentía como el aire se hacía más y más denso, y aunque le encantaba que Daryl estuviera mirándola de esa forma, necesitaba más.

Ella se levantó un poco hasta poner sus manos en la base del cuello de Daryl, atrayéndolo hacia ella, fundiéndose en un beso tan intenso que sintió que podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría.

De pronto todo empezó a hacerse urgente. Necesitaban estar completamente juntos. Carol intentó torpemente quitarle el pantalón a Daryl, quien terminó haciéndolo él, ya no que no quería esperar más, mientras Carol hacía lo mismo con lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Daryl sabía que él estaba listo para ella, no quería ser brusco y dañarla sin estar seguro de que ella también lo estaba, así que decidió hacer un poco más de previa besándola, llenando de caricias todo su cuerpo, tocándola en lugares que apenas podía permitirse tocar con su mirada anteriormente.

La estaba volviendo loca, ella solo quería sentirlo ya. -ya, Daryl, por favor… -susurró, parecía una súplica, y él le hizo caso, separó un poco más sus piernas, y con su mano se guio hasta entrar en ella….

-Carol… Carol, despierta. – Era la voz de Daryl, por la luz que entraba en su celda, pudo notar que no pasaban de las 8 am. -¿Qué pasa? Escuché que decías mi nombre.

Y sí, para desgracia de Carol, Daryl la había despertado en el mejor momento.

*** Aclarar que el sueño de Carol empieza acá, lo de antes no era sueño.


End file.
